


Le Manoir Summers

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Party
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans lequel la meute organise une soirée d'Halloween dans une maison hantée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Manoir Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour heera_ookami dans le cadre de [farce_friandise](http://farce-friandise.livejournal.com/).

C’est Greenberg, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, qui lance l’idée lors de la première réunion de planification d’Halloween en fin septembre. Bien qu’elle soit acceptée à la quasi-unanimité, il est également décidé ce jour-là que Greenberg ne ferait _pas_ partie du comité d’organisation, pour la bonne raison que personne ne veut avoir à travailler avec lui. Et puis de toute façon, c’est Lydia qui prend les commandes, et Greenberg a une peur terrible de la jeune fille.

Au moins, il a un bon instinct de survie, dans le cas précis, se dit Stiles.

Tous les ans, les Seniors organisent une soirée clandestine pour Halloween. La moitié du temps c’est une simple fête dans une villa, avec quelques vagues décos pour mettre de l'ambiance et de l’alcool à gogo, mais certaines promos essaient d’être un peu plus originales. 

Stiles se souvient de la fête de deux ans auparavant, quelques mois avant que Scott ne se fasse mordre: les Seniors avait organisé une soirée dans l’ancien cimetière, celui qui est plus ou moins abandonné. La fête n’avait pas duré longtemps, la police ayant débarqué après un peu plus d’une heure, mais l’ambiance avait été lugubre à souhait.

C’est pourquoi l’idée de Greenberg de squatter l’ancien manoir Summers lui avait plu instantanément. La bâtisse, située aux abords de la ville mais assez éloignée pour que le bruit ne soit pas repéré instantanément, avait été abandonnée dans les année 60, et la rumeur courrait qu’elle serait hantée. Le décor parfait pour une soirée d’Halloween qui restera dans les mémoires.

Une fois que tous le monde s’est accordé sur le lieu et que le comité d’organisation a été formé (a été désigné par Lydia sans que qui que ce soit n’ait son mot à dire), les autres Seniors quittent l’amphithéâtre de l’air ravi de ceux qui savent qu’ils vont assister à une fête fantastique sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Stiles regarde autour de lui, et il constate sans surprise que la plupart des désignés volontaires sont des membres de la meutes. En fait, tous les membres de la meute, humains y compris, sont présents, ainsi que deux-trois personnes qui doivent avoir un talent quelconque qui leur sera utile.

Au final,ils doivent retaper tous les planchers et les escaliers du manoir, histoire d’être sûrs que la fête ne soit pas gâchée par un malheureux accident. Heureusement, la meute s’est bien fait la main sur la demeure familiale des Hale et le travail est effectué avec rapidité et efficacité. Mais Lydia insiste ensuite que les parquets ont l’air trop neufs par rapport aux murs délabrés et aux plafonds fissurés, et elle donne la tâche de les vieillir à Stiles, un type de l’atelier de sculpture du lycée appelé Harry Quelquechose, et Peter. Stiles est persuadé que c’est en partie parce que ça permet à Lydia de ne pas avoir l’oncle de Derek dans les pattes, et en partie parce qu’elle aime faire souffrir Stiles. Même après tout ce temps, Peter lui flanque encore les jetons.

A coups de papier de verre et de peinture, ils donnent au plancher un faux air délabré et quelques tâches qui ressemble à du sang. C’est l’oeuvre de Harry, donc Stiles ne s’inquiète pas trop. Si ça avait été Peter, il aurait probablement paniqué, persuadé que le sang était vrai. Pendant ce temps, les autres rétablissent l’électricité dans le manoir et installent des haut-parleurs dans les murs ainsi qu’un système qui diffusera un brouillard artificiel.

Jackson “supervise” (il les regarde travailler, et quand on lui demande de mettre la main à la pâte il rappelle à tout le monde qu’il paie déjà pour tout le matériel et qu’il est hors de question qu’il touche à un outil) et Lydia supervise pour de vrai, aidant lorsque c’est nécessaire et s’assurant que tout se fasse dans les temps.

Ils prennent un peu de retard lorsqu’un Omega s’aventure à Beacon Hills et attaque les animaux domestiques d’un quartier résidentiel. Il leur faut trois jours pour débusquer sa tanière et le flanquer dehors à grand coups de pied dans le train en le menaçant de le livrer aux chasseurs si il venait à repointer le museau dans la région.

Ils doivent donc mettre un grand coup de collier sur la dernière semaine avant Halloween pour apporter tous les derniers détails: toiles d’araignées, faux squelettes et ossements, éclairage d'ambiance et autres symboles pseudo-ésotériques peints sur les murs.

Le 31, la meute arrive en avance pour apporter les dernières touches, allumer quelques bougies (placées à des endroits stratégiques où elles ne risquent pas de déclencher un incendie), enclencher les musiques d’ambiance au rez-de-chaussée (hurlements lugubres, grincements, et autres sons divers dans le ton de la fête) et lancer le système de fumigènes. Le DJ est lui aussi en avance et prend sa place derrière les platines à l’étage, où se déroulera la vraie fête. 

Stiles regarde Scott et Jackson se disputer sur l’emplacement des divers bouteilles derrière le bar. Jackson est déguisé en Jack Sparrow, parce que bien sûr qu’il ne respecterait pas le thème “film d’horreur” de la fête, et Scott est habillé en gris et porte un masque de loup et une fausse queue accrochée à sa ceinture. Allison, déguisée en Petit Chaperon Rouge (parce que Scott et elle sont un cliché de romance guimauve, mais ce n’est pas grave, Stiles les aime quand même), est en train d’aider Erica avec les plateaux d’apéritifs et de chips. La nourriture ne fera pas long feu si tous le lycée vient, mais avec un peu de chance ils éviteront les comas éthyliques trop tôt dans la soirée.

“Un zombie?” demande une voix grave et vaguement amusée à son oreille.

Stiles est fier de ne pas sursauter. Après presque deux ans, il est habitué à ce que Derek surgisse de nulle part. Il se tourne vers l’Alpha avec un grand sourire qui, il le sait, déforme le maquillage de son visage et le rend moins réaliste. Il s’en fiche un peu, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire quand il voit Derek, et ce depuis qu’il se sont enfin mis ensemble pendant l’été, peu après l’anniversaire de Stiles.

“Je sais, c’est cliché, mais j’aime les bon vieux clichés,” déclare-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. “Tu es venu déguisé en Alpha de Beacon Hills ou tu n’as pas encore eu le temps de te changer?”

Pour toute réponse, Derek lui adresse un sourire carnassier qui laisse voir une paire de crocs pointus et totalement artificiels.

“Flemmard,” le taquine Stiles en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. “Quitte à te déguiser en vampire, tu aurais au moins pu mettre une cape. Ou un long manteau de cuir et te décolorer les cheveux à la Spike.”

“J’aurais aussi pu me mettre des paillettes sur tous le corps,” répond Derek d’un air parfaitement sérieux.

Stiles le regarde en plissant les yeux, et le coin de la bouche de Derek se soulève en un sourire moqueur. Stiles résiste à l’envie de lui donner une tape à l’arrière du crâne. Il secoue la tête en riant doucement et entraîne Derek vers le bar afin qu’il tienne son rôle d’alpha et empêche Scott et Jackson de s'étriper l’un l’autre.

La fête bat déjà son plein lorsqu’elle apparaît. Derek a attiré Stiles dans un recoin sombre au rez-de-chaussée et est occupé à détruire son maquillage en l’embrassant partout (lèvres, joues, cou, il tire à présent sur son t-shirt pour presser les pointes de ses fausses canines contre sa clavicule), la musique qui provient de l’étage est étouffée par la distance et par les bruits de grincements et de hurlements qui proviennent des murs, et Stiles doit bien admettre que l’ambiance de faux danger lui fait de l’effet. Ça, et le corps ferme de Derek. Et ses mains, glissées dans le pantalon de Stiles pour caresser ses fesses. Enfin bref, Derek en général, quoi.

Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement qui se transforme en cris de surprise lorsqu’une silhouette féminine apparaît soudainement derrière Derek. La femme a l’air d’être dans la quarantaine et porte des vêtements tous droits sortis des années ‘50. Probablement parce qu’elle sort elle-même tout droit des années ‘50, à en juger par le poignard plongé dans sa poitrine et le fait qu’elle est _transparente_. 

Elle a aussi l’air d’être vachement en colère.

Stiles entraîne Derek sur le côté lorsque le fantôme se jette sur eux avec un hurlement strident, et Dieu merci Derek le laisse faire plutôt que de rester planter sur ses pieds comme une statue comme la plupart du temps quand Stiles essaie de le faire se déplacer.

“C’était quoi?” demande le loup-garou, soudainement sur le qui-vive.

“A mon avis? Mme Summers,” répond Stiles, livide sous son maquillage à moitié défait.

“Stiles!”

“Sérieux, mec, je plaisante pas. Regarde!”

Stiles pointe du doigt vers la porte d’entrée de la pièce dans laquelle ils s’étaient faufilés, et Derek se retourne pour constater de ses propres yeux la présence d’un _putain de fantôme_ dans le manoir.

Mme Summers leur lance un regard meurtrier, et un vent surnaturel se lève dans la pièce.

“J’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment,” ne peut s’empêcher de dire Stiles juste avant que les meubles et décorations ne se lancent sur eux. 

En l’espace d’une seconde, il se retrouve plaqué au sol, un loup-garou au-dessus de lui le protégeant de la pluie d’objets qui s’abattait sur eux dans un fracas tonitruant. Lorsque le silence revient, la première chose que Stiles remarque est l’énorme armoire effondrée sur le dos de son petit-ami.

“Derek? Derek ça va?” appelle-t-il.

“Nnngh!” est la seule réponse du loup-garou.

Stiles peut le voir serrer les dents, le front plissé par l’effort pour garder les bras tendus et ne pas laisser l’armoire et tout ce qui est empilé dessus les écraser. Il y a des bruits de pas précipités dans l’escalier, puis quelqu’un commence à déplacer de gros objets, et enfin Derek plie légèrement les bras pour se donner un petit peu d’élan et se redresse, envoyant l’armoire valser en arrière.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé?” demande Scott pendant que Derek aide Stiles à se relever.

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, un hurlement strident retentit, suivi d’un nouveau fracas, et tous les élèves qui faisaient encore la fête à l’étage dévalent les escaliers et s’enfuient en courant, poursuivi par le fantôme de Mme Summers. Une fois qu’ils ont disparu dans la nuit, elle se retourne et fixe son regard plein de haine sur la meute réunie autour de Derek et Stiles.

“Donc, les fantômes existent et cette maison est hantée,” déclare inutilement Stiles. “Ça aurait été cool qu’on s’en rende compte plus tôt, avant que la gentille madame décide de nous balancer le contenu de la pièce à la figure et de traumatiser tout le reste du lycée.”

“Cette maison n’était pas hantée, ou elle nous aurait attaqué plus tôt,” répond Derek, les yeux fixés sur le fantôme.

Mme Summers continue à les fusiller du regard, mais elle ne bouge pas en dehors de ses yeux qui passe d’une personne à l’autre. La température de la pièce semble chuter soudainement, et Stiles frisonne.

“C’est juste parce que c’est Halloween, peut-être?” suggère-t-il. “La veille de la fête des morts, et tout?”

“D’après mes recherches,” répond Lydia (et évidement qu’elle a fait des recherches sur tout ce qui est surnaturel, c’est _Lydia_ , la reine de la recherche), “même lorsque le monde des morts est proche du nôtre, comme aux solstices ou ce soir, il faut un catalyseur pour invoquer un esprit.”

“Tu veux dire comme des symboles ésotériques?” demande Allison en pointant le doigt dans la direction d’un pentagramme peint sur le mur.

Lydia n’a rien le temps de répliquer avant que Mme Summers ne se précipite en hurlant sur Allison. Scott la pousse pour l’écarter du chemin du fantôme, et l’ectoplasme le percute de plein fouet, l’envoyant promener à l’autre bout de la pièce.

“Oserais-je suggérer une tactique de retraite?” propose Stiles avant de crier: “Courrez!”

Ils se précipitent tous vers la sortie. Le fantôme les poursuit jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient passé la porte, et un hurlement de rage retentit derrière eux lorsque Scott franchit en dernier le seuil.

Ils passent le reste de la nuit à surveiller le manoir pour s’assurer que personne n’y rentre et que le fantôme ne peut en effet pas en sortir. Régulièrement, le bruit de meubles projetés contre des murs se fait entendre.

Il fait froid. Heureusement, les loups-garous sont plus chauds que des humains normaux. C’est l’excuse qu’utilise Stiles pour justifier rouler des patins à son petit-ami et se faire plus ou moins peloter devant toute la meute.

Le silence finit par tomber au levé du soleil. Après avoir attendu une petite heure pour être sûrs que tout était bien calme, ils se glissèrent à l’intérieur.

“Je hais ma vie,” grogna Stiles en fusillant du regard les parquets éventrés et les escaliers défoncés. Il avait passé des heures et des heures à les réparer.

Dans le capharnaüm ambiant, il leur faut encore des heures pour effacer, arracher ou, dans les cas les plus difficiles, recouvrir d’une nouvelle couche de peinture tous les symboles ésotériques disséminés un peu partout. Harry s’en était donné à coeur joie, semble-t-il, et puisqu’ils ne savent pas lequel est responsable de l’apparition de feu Mme Summers, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

“Je crois que c’était le dernier,” dit Stiles en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

“Ton maquillage ne ressemble plus à rien,” lui fait remarquer Scott avec un sourire amusé. Il n’a même pas l’air fatigué, c’est totalement injuste.

Stiles grogne pour toute réponse et sursaute lorsque des bras se glissent autour de lui. Il se détend tout de suite et se laisse aller contre la poitrine de Derek.

“Je vous jure, si vous recommencez à vous bécoter, je vous tue tous les deux, même si ça veut dire que je dois devenir l’Alpha de cette meute de bras cassés,” gronde Jackson.

Stiles ne peut pas retenir le petit rire qui lui échappe. Il pose ses mains sur celles de Derek et se blottit dans les bras du loup-garou. Ce qu’il a dit plus tôt, il ne le pensait pas. Il ne déteste pas sa vie. Malgré les monstres, les chasseurs, les situations de vie ou de mort et les fantômes, sa vie est géniale.


End file.
